Ashen Graeford
Summary Ashen Graeford was a lawyer of the Bhargof Court and one of the members of the core that would eventually become Felsworn. While a very young individual compared to most of his peers, he is a man of great cunning with a very opportunistic nature. Both charismatic and good-looking, Ashen can sway and has swayed most people to be on his side. While he appears to be nothing more than a pretty face, he is not to be underestimated for his towering intelligence and ever-developing willpower provide for a never-ending potential in his practice of different magics. Early Life Childhood Ashen was born into the wealth of his father who had made an amazing success as a writer. Unfortunately, Ashen's mother had never survived the childbirth and so Ashen was forced by his father to live a sheltered childhood in which most of it he had to study and was rarely allowed to enjoy the company of kids his age. Aldrich Graeford had made his son's life as a child miserable because he had looked for someone to blame for his wife's death and Ashen was the easiest target. Yet, he had also taken measures to keep his son protected, perhaps it was because he knew that he would have no other progeny to continue his legacy. As a teenager Upon reaching the age of fifteen, Ashen had lost the strong grip which his father held over his life. His father recognized that if he did not allow Ashen to try and explore life for himself, he would not of had someone successful son but instead a very sheltered and fragile mess. During this time, Ashen was shocked and awestruck by his sudden freedom. He had begun making his way in society and around his peers through the only way he had learned of during his time under his father's tyranny, through deceit and manipulation. More than once had he confessed love to one of the nobles his age only to sneak out of their bed the next day. This deceitful hedonism was quickly brought to an end however when Ashen had broken the heart of the daughter of a powerful man who almost had Ashen beaten to death if it was not for his father's pleads and bribes to change the man's mind. Ashen had lost many friends during this period, for news spread fast and they all soon learned that Ashen had been a manipulative fiend who wished for nothing more of them other than some sort of gain. Only some remained with Ashen because they had refused to abandon him but none of them could justify what the young man had done. Ashen had been overcome with guilt and depression due to the sudden loss of his friends and the realization that he had become a villain. Just like his father, he needed someone to blame and he found his father to be the easiest target to blame for his sudden cruelty. It took a while but eventually Ashen's reputation had faded into nothing more but distant memories. The nobles had something else to speak of other than Aldrich's lustful son. Around this time, Ashen had attempted to become a writer himself, as much as he hated to admit it but his father's field of work had fascinated him. He wanted an outlet of some sort for his emotions and thoughts, something that he could both gain from and enjoy doing. Failing Father's Expectations -- The Greatest Construct: Law -- The Pursuit of Magical Power -- Tapping True Power -- Personality -- Relationships with others -- Category:Characters